1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus that is easily separated from a substrate, and a method of manufacturing the flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in a flexible display apparatus increases, research into the flexible display apparatus has been actively conducted. In order to realize the flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate including a material such as a resin is used, instead of a glass substrate of the related art. However, there is a problem that the flexible substrate having a flexible characteristic is difficult to handle in the manufacturing process of a display apparatus. In order to solve the problem, there is provided a flexible substrate disposed on a support substrate that has a sufficient rigidity, the flexible substrate being separated from the support substrate after several processes within the manufacturing process of the display apparatus.
However, the flexible display apparatus of the related art and a method of manufacturing the same have a problem that the flexible display apparatus may not be easily separated from the support substrate in the manufacturing process.